Semiconductor devices may be developed at increasingly smaller scales and increasingly higher density of components therein. For example, gates and other small features on advanced devices may benefit from increasingly smaller manufacturing dimensions. Photolithography is a semiconductor device fabrication technique that may be used to define and/or form gates and or other devices. However, a lower limit on the width of the gate or any other device when defined by photolithography may be restricted to the wavelength of light, or about 0.35 to 0.40 microns.
Although this limitation may be overcome using various advanced lithography methods, such as, for example, beam lithography, such advanced lithography methods may necessitate expensive capital equipment and maybe costly to fabricate.